Something About You
by mcwiig
Summary: Emma's new foster home is in Storybrooke, there she meets the schools most popular girl Regina. Regina is intrigued by Emma even though they are from two different worlds and Regina wants to find out more about Emma. No Enchanted Forest, no fairytales. No Henry (as of now). Swan Queen. Subtle mentions of homelessness, foster homes, mental and physical abuse!
1. Hey You

**To be honest I don't know if this has been done before but I don't care haha. It's a High School AU. Emma is (becoming) the captain of the soccer team and Regina is the captain of the cheer squad. No Enchanted Forest, no fairytales. Emma and Regina are 17, Zelena is 18. Henry doesn't exist (as of yet).**

 **Regina is intrigued by Emma even though they are from to completely different worlds...**

 **I do not own Once Upon A Time or it's characters. I'm just super duper trash for Lana Parrilla, Rebecca Mader and Swan Queen...**

 **Also I apologize for any mistakes as English isn't my first language.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Emma's POV**

Emma had just gotten out of her last class of the day, math. She was on her way to the locker room. Soccer had been a part of Emma's life since she was six years old it was the only thing that had been constant in her life. She had been moved from foster home to foster home and sometimes even lived on the street but the soccer had been some kind of therapy for her and had always been there when no one else was.

Emma had been taking in by this lovely couple by the name of Mary Margaret and David in a little town called Storybrooke in Maine. She had only been there for little over a month but so far it felt good.

School was okay, Emma didn't pay much attention. Like she cared if she got grades but wasn't really interested in getting straight A's. But as long she was passing she was happy.

Heading into the locker rooms to get changed for her soccer practice she walked passed one Miss Regina Mills. Regina Mills was the schools post popular girl together with her older sister Zelena. Emma's eyes locked with Regina's it was only for a second but Emma saw something there. Regina was the captain of the cheer squad and just happened to be sharing a locker room with the soccer team.

Emma walked up to her locker and got greeted by Ruby.

"Hi Emma!"

"Hi!" Ruby was one of the few friends Emma had managed to get over these few weeks.

"How was math?"

"Boring as usual." Ruby nodded.

"Where is Belle?"

"She had something to do. She said she would be here though."

Emma nodded and proceeded to get changed.

 **Regina's POV**

Regina had just gotten out of her social studies class and was greeted by her sister and their friends. They had cheer practice today, well they do every day so why would today be any different?

Regina was standing right by the entrance to the locker room with Zelena and their friends talking when the new girl walked by. Regina had gotten to know that the girls name is Emma, they have english and science together.

Emma intrigued her even though they were from two completely different worlds. Emma was wearing jeans, a tank top and a very bright red leather jacket and Regina was a lot more sophisticated than that, in a tight black dress and knee high heels.

Regina had been checking Emma out during her soccer practice since the cheer practice was next to the soccer field. She could tell that Emma was really good and she was a little jealous over that, Regina had always wanted to play soccer but her mother, Cora had forbidden her from it as it wasn't what her sophisticated family did, that was why Regina joined the cheer squad and her mother had been satisfied.

"Regina you're staring again." Zelena rolled her eyes.

Regina turned her attention to her sister.

"Huh?"

"You're staring at the new girl, again."

"Mother would kill you if she found out."

"Yeah I know but she intrigues me."

Zelena nudged her arm.

"Then go talk to her."

"I would but like you said mother would kill me."

"I won't tell." Zelena offered.

"Yeah right." Regina laughed.

"I swear I won't! As long as you don't tell her about me and Ruby…"

"So you guys are a thing." Regina smirked.

"Umm..maybe." Zelena's face went several shades red.

"Okay you have a deal. But it will have to wait till after practice."

 **Emma's POV**

Emma could feel eyes on her the entire practice and when she looked at the direction the eyes were coming from she locked eyes with Regina for just a second until Regina looked away. Emma was curious as to why the schools most popular girl was staring at her, she's just a nobody. But Emma shook it off she had to be concentrated during practice. But she'd had to follow up on it after.

After practice Emma was called to talk to the coach who just happened to be her foster dad.

"Hey Emma."

"Hey."

"So I've been talking to the team…" Emma gulped _this can't be good_.

"Okay…" Emma was hesitant.

David picked up on Emma's hesitancy.

"I promise you Emma it's nothing bad."

Emma breathed.

"I was talking to them and we all agree that you are our best player and we were wondering if you would want to be our captain." Emma gasped she did not expect that.

"Please don't tell me that you're kidding…"

"I'm not."

"Then I would be honored."

David gave a thumbs up to the rest of the players and they all cheered and then they all headed back to the locker room.

As Emma walked to the locker room Regina and her friends walked up to the door as well.

Emma smiled at Regina and she smiled back. Then Emma walked towards her locker.

 **Regina's POV**

Emma had just smiled at her and Regina's heart was beating so fast. Zelena nudged her arm.

"Go talk to her!"

"Okay! Gosh you're pushy." Zelena rolled her eyes and then pushed Regina towards Emma.

"Hey." Regina said shyly.

Emma looked up at her.

"Hey you."

Regina fidgeted with her fingers obviously really nervous.

"Was it something you wanted?" Emma suddenly asked.

"Umm…yeah…do you wanna get a coffee sometime?" That question came like a surprise for Emma.

"Yeah sure."

Regina turned around to head back to Zelena.

"Are you free now?" Regina spun around and smiled.

"Yes, yes I am."

"Good." Emma smiled which made Regina's stomach to flip.

As Regina and Emma walked out of the locker room Regina looked at her sister who gave her a thumbs up.

Regina mouthed a thank you to Zelena before heading out with Emma.

* * *

 **Until next time :***


	2. Anything's Possible

**I really hope you guys enjoy this. I've tried writing swan queen before but it has never turned out well.**

 **Chapter 3 will probably be up later this week!**

 **Mwah :***

* * *

Emma and Regina walked into Granny's and sat down in a booth.

Regina once again started fidgeting with her hands and Emma could clearly tell that she was nervous but she had to know why Regina wanted to talk to her and why she had been staring at her the entire practice.

"So…" Emma started out.

Regina looked up at Emma and smiled weakly.

"So…"

"You wanna tell me why we're here?" Emma asked.

"I'm intrigued by you Emma."

Emma did not expect that.

"And why is that?" Emma looked amused.

"To be honest, I don't know. One day you were just here then you got on the soccer team, which I'm not at all jealous of…and you're obviously their best player. You stand up for yourself even when girls like me try to beat you down it's like you don't take crap from anyone. I admire you."

Emma was even more shocked now.

"Uh…umm…I don't know what to say. But it is true I am their best player." Emma winked at Regina and her heart skipped a beat.

"Coach actually told me after practice that I'm the new captain of the team."

"Emma that is amazing!"

"Thank you." Regina smiled and Emma smiled back.

"So any chance you want to know more about my life?" Emma asked.

"If you would be willing?"

"As long as you tell me about your life."

"Deal."

"So I've been in and out of foster care since I was a newborn because my parents couldn't take care of me. I asked my social worker when I was a little older about my parents and he said that my parents had been very young and couldn't take care of me and that's why I was put in the foster system. So all my life I've been hopping between foster home to foster home. I've even lived on the street for some time. Then a little over a month ago my social worker came over at this time I was living in a girls group home and told me that he had found a couple that was willing to take me in and even hinted that they might want to adopt me if things go well and that was Mary Margaret and David."

"You lived on the street? That most have been awful!" Regina exclaimed.

Emma sipped on her coffee.

"Well sometimes it was a lot better than some of the foster homes I've been in."

"Wanna tell me about?"

"Maybe some other time? Just too many painful memories."

Regina nodded she understood exactly what Emma meant.

"Anyways I started playing soccer when I was 6 years old and it has always been some kind of therapy for me, like it was always there when no one else was. It's basically been the only reason why I'm still alive."

Regina couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Emma could sense Regina's tension.

"Well that's me how about you?"

Regina froze because honestly for once she met someone who had a worse life than her.

"Well I live in a mansion with my mother, father and older sister Zelena who I'm pretty sure you've seen me hang around…I come from a sophisticated family so if my mother saw me now here with you she would probably ground me. I said I was jealous that you were playing soccer and that's because I've always wanted to play but my mother forbid me from doing so and that is why I joined the cheer squad to make her happy. I'm not allowed to attend parties, just fancy ass events, she so gonna smack me if she heard me say that. If I don't do as she says or talk back to her she will either smack me or ground me or both depending on how 'severe' the situation is."

This time it was Emma's turn to be shocked.

"Why don't you guys leave?"

"It's not that easy. My father has wanted to separate from her and take me with him but she always finds away to threaten him."

"And Zelena?"

"Well me and my sister are a little bit different. She likes all these sophisticated things, the fancy clothes and the events. I'm totally different, I like soccer and horseback riding. My mother wants me to go to fancy colleges and do something with my life like become a doctor or a lawyer meanwhile I would like to work with animals. Meanwhile Zelena really wants to become a doctor. The only thing me and Zelena has in common basically is that we like…umm…"

Emma looked Regina right in the eyes and Regina smiled weakly.

Regina took a deep breath, she leaned towards Emma so no one else would hear.

"We both like girls." Emma gulped.

Emma then smiled.

"Me too." She winked and Regina's heart skipped a beat.

"You can't tell anyone that I've told you this but Zelena and Ruby are a thing."

Emma's eyes went wide.

"Why hasn't Ruby said anything to me?"

Regina shook her head.

"Probably because if our mother found out she would beat us up and both of us have enough scars on our bodies."

"But I thought that she was different from you?"

"Yeah well sometimes even Zelena does things that mother wouldn't approve of if she finds out."

Emma nodded.

"So are you seeing anyone right now?" Emma asked.

"Not at the moment no."

"You?"

"Nah, I've only been here a little over a month and the only one I find remotely interesting is sitting across from me." Regina started blushing.

"Do you wanna get out of here?"

"Sure." They got up and headed out in the sunny spring weather.

Regina took Emma to her and Zelena's secret place. We're they either brought girls or sometimes just the two of them if they needed to talk.

"This is mine and Zelena's secret spot so don't tell anyone." Emma nodded.

"I thought we could talk a little bit more here and not being disturbed and maybe do some other things." Regina winked and this time it was Emma's turn to blush.

As Regina leaned in to kiss Emma Zelena and Ruby showed up.

"Great." Regina huffed.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you would be here." Zelena said and was about to leave.

"No it's okay. You guys can stay if you want." Regina said and looked towards Emma and she nodded that it was okay. Zelena and Ruby sat down.

Zelena nudged Regina's arm hoping that Regina hadn't told Emma about her and Ruby.

"Yes Zelena she knows."

"Oh okay."

"I promise I won't tell."

"And you got to promise you won't tell mother about me and Emma okay?"

"So you guys?"

"Well it's new so we will see where it leads." Regina smiled towards Emma who smiled back.

"You got yourself a deal." Zelena smiled.

They all sat there and talked until the Mills sisters saw what time it is.

"We got to run or we're gonna be late for dinner."

"Oh okay." Emma exclaimed. She got up and gave Regina a hug before the sisters ran off.

"You'll get used to it." Ruby said and got up.

"I guess so." Emma scratched the back of her head.

"Well I should go home too, dinner." Emma said.

"Same."

"See you tomorrow." Emma waved as she headed home. _Is this gonna be her forever home?_

 _Well anything is possible._ Emma thought as she walked through the door.

* * *

 **Until next time :***


	3. Show Me

**This chapter is a little longer than the two previous ones but I don't think anyone would mind ;)**

 **Honestly I'm so heartbroken over the recent news about ouat. I can't believe they fired Bex omg! My whole instagram feed is so sad that's why I've spent my afternoon at Starbucks writing this because honestly it makes me happy. If anyone wonders I'm millssisters on instagram :)**

 **Well I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

When Emma got home she was greeted by Mary Margaret and David who were in the kitchen doing the last touch ups of their dinner.

"Hi Emma!" Mary Margaret exclaimed sounding too excited.

"Hi…" Emma smiled weakly.

"You're home late." David pointed out.

"Yeah." Emma scratched the back of her head.

"I was with Ruby, honestly." Emma answered. Like it wasn't a lie she had been with Ruby and Zelena and Regina, not that they had to know the last two mentioned.

With raised eyebrows MM and David looked at each other, they knew Emma wasn't telling them the entire story but wasn't going to push her about it, at least not yet.

They all sat down by the dinner table and MM and David looked at each other excitedly and Emma knew something was up.

"What's going on?"

David nodded at MM to let Emma know.

"We were gonna wait until after dinner but we are just so excited!"

"Okay."

"We got the adoption papers today! We are adopting you Emma!"

Emma couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"We know you turn 18 next year but we would like to adopt you anyways. If you would let us, that is."

Tears started streaming down Emma's cheeks, this doesn't happen often as Emma usually doesn't let people see when she shows her emotions but she couldn't help herself because she never thought this would happen.

"Yes." Emma let out between sobs and MM and David rushed to her side to hug her. _They were gonna be a family._

When Emma arrived at school the next day she headed into english class with a smile on her lips.

She sat down next to Ruby who obviously could tell that something was different with Emma.

Emma glanced in the direction of Regina and smiled.

"What's up with you?" Ruby asked.

"I got some news yesterday."

"Oh?"

"I'm getting adopted, by MM and David!"

"Oh my gosh Emma! Congrats!" Ruby pulled Emma in for a big hug.

"Thank you!"

Regina looked in Emma's direction, she could tell that Emma was happier than usual and Ruby had hugged her which means something must have happened. Regina was super keen to find out what but it had to wait until lunch.

Regina had started a group chat for her, Emma, her sister and Ruby.

8:12am

Regina: Emma I can tell you have some news to share with the rest of us ;) How about we all meet up at the secret spot for lunch?

As Emma got the text she smiled at Regina and the rest of the group responded with a sure.

Regina couldn't believe how slow this day was going. She was in her social studies class but the clock still only read 11:15am which meant another 45 minutes until lunch.

Regina rolled her eyes and stared down in her book again.

Emma was in her math class also staring down in her book hoping the time would go faster. Even though Zelena was a year older than Emma they were taking the same math class and just happened to be seated next to each other. Zelena passed over a note to Emma. She opened it and let out a stiff laugh.

The note read 'I feel ya'. Emma grabbed her pen and started writing back.

'Well on the positive note it's Thursday haha.' Emma passed the note back to Zelena.

Who read it and scribbled something back to Emma.

'Thank freaking goodness for that'. Emma smiled.

The class was finally over and Emma grabbed her things and headed towards her locker. She dropped some of her books of and then headed towards the secret spot.

When Emma got there Regina and Ruby were already there and as Emma sat down Zelena showed up.

They all got their lunches out and started eating.

Emma looked at them all one by one until she cleared her throat.

"Okay so I do got something to tell you guys, sadly Ruby already knows but yeah." Emma laughed nervously.

Regina looked at her reassuringly.

 _Here goes nothing._

"I'm getting adopted by MM and David."

"You're staying?" Regina beamed.

"Yes, yes I am." Emma smiled brightly.

"Congrats Emma!" Zelena exclaimed. Sure Zelena didn't really care about Emma that much, mostly because she doesn't really know her but she was happy that Emma was staying because that meant that her little sister was happy and that would make her happy even though that is nothing she would let Regina know, ever. But she really hoped to get to know Emma better now when she is staying because she needs to know if Emma is good enough for her Regina.

"Thank you." Emma smiled shyly at Zelena.

Regina leaned towards Emma and gave her a big hug. Emma could tell that Regina wasn't really a hugger which she was okay with because neither was she.

They small talked a little about different assignments as they finished their lunches. As lunch was over Regina and Zelena left first and then around 5 minutes later Emma left with Ruby.

The rest of the day seemed to go a lot faster and soon it was 3:30pm and they had just finished school for the day. Emma and Ruby headed towards their lockers to return some books and get some homework before heading towards the locker room to get changed for soccer practice.

When they entered the locker room it was very quiet and they looked around but couldn't see anyone.

"Where is everyone?" Emma asked. Ruby shook her head.

They walked up to their respective lockers and through in their backpacks before proceeding to get changed. When they least expected it arms wrapped around their waists. They turned around to see the Mills sisters standing there.

"So this was your doing." Ruby smirked at Zelena who blushed.

"Maybe." Ruby laughed.

Regina's eyes shifted over Emma's half naked body.

"See something you like?"

Regina's eyes went wide and her cheeks turned several shades red.

"I'm sorry! I didn't…mean..to…stare…" Regina mumbled and looked down.

"It's okay." Emma titled Regina's head up with her hand.

Regina smiled.

"Okay we got to get ready or we're gonna be late." Zelena pointed out.

They all finished getting dressed and ran out of the locker room.

Emma felt that she really needed that practice because she had an over flow of energy today that she hadn't felt before. Must have been because for once in her life she had actually slept extremely well.

After practice Emma walked, home she had a ton of homework to do today.

She headed towards her room and sat down by her desk. She sighed before grabbing the books from her backpack.

Emma was about to put in her earphones when someone knocked on her door.

It was MM who came in with a sandwich for Emma.

"Thought you could use a snack."

"Thank you."

MM sat down on Emma's bed.

"Emma."

Emma looked at her soon to be adoptive mom.

"Yes?"

"I couldn't help but notice that you were happier when you got home yesterday. Is there anything you wanna tell me?"

Emma bit her lip.

"There is something but I if it's okay I want to wait and tell you guys until I'm sure okay?"

"I get that, it's okay. You can come to us when you feel ready."

"Thank you."

"Well I won't disturb you any further because I see that you have a lot of homework."

"Yeah."

"Dinner is at 7 okay?"

"Yes."

Then MM headed out from Emma's bedroom and she could finally go back to doing her homework.

Regina had been a little disappointed that Emma had left without saying goodbye but had shook the thought of when Zelena had caught up to her.

Emma probably had as much homework as she did.

Regina was seated by her desk doing her homework. Today was one of those days were she was questioning the fact to why they were given homework. She didn't get why you spend an x amount of hours at school to then go home and do more school work? It would be easier just to live at school.

Regina grabbed her phone and shot a text to the group chat that had been named 'ZERR' for Zelena, Emma, Regina and Ruby.

 **5:36pm**

 **Regina:** Anyone else drowned in homework?

 **5:36pm**

 **Ruby:** Me!

 **5:36pm**

 **Zelena:** Me too!

 **5:36pm**

 **Emma:** Me three!

There was a knock on Regina's door and Zelena entered with her share of homework.

 **5:38pm**

 **Regina:** How about a Skype homework session? Zelena is sitting next to me.

 **5:38pm**

 **Emma:** Sure!

 **5:38pm**

 **Ruby:** Yeah why not!

Regina called the others up on Skype. The four of them shared one class together and that was science so thankfully they all had the same homework, it also happened to be a group project and they just happened to be a group.

Once again there was a knock on Regina's door.

"Guys be quiet I think it's our mother." Regina whispered.

"Come in!"

Cora entered the room and got shocked to see her two daughters working on homework together.

"This is new."

"It's a group assignment for science." Zelena explained.

"I see." Cora glanced at Regina's MacBook Air.

"But I don't think Skyping is appropriate when you are doing homework dear."

"Mother it's a group assignment, it's not just me and Zelena doing this project there is two other girls as well." Regina reminded.

"Oh, okay then it's fine. Well I just wanted to come in and say that dinner is at 7."

Cora walked out and closed the door behind her.

"It's okay you guys can talk now." Zelena informed.

"Emma is this right?" Regina asked.

"Show me." Regina held up her paper for the camera.

"Yeah you're all good."

They kept working on their project, sure it wasn't supposed to be done for another 2 weeks but it's better to be thorough right?

"Sorry guys I gotta go eat dinner." Emma announced.

"Yeah so do we." Regina answered.

"Do you guys wanna continue this later or should we continue tomorrow?" Ruby asked.

"Tomorrow? I got a bunch of other homework to do." Emma spoke.

"Yeah so do we." Zelena let out.

"Okay tomorrow it is."

"Bye!" They all exclaimed and the group chat ended.

Regina and Zelena walked down the stairs and into the dining room.

They were greeted by Cora and Henry.

"How is the group project going?" Cora asked.

"It's going well mother, thankfully we have another two weeks to complete it."

"That's good to hear."

"Any chance I can meet these new friends of yours? The ones you seem to be pretty close with considering the group chat I saw a glance of."

Both Regina's and Zelena's eyes went wide.

"Maybe." Regina let out.

"Good."

They ate in silence and when Regina and Zelena were done they excused themselves and headed back to Regina's room.

"Gina what are we gonna do?" Zelena was panicking.

"I don't know!" Regina was sounding equally as panicked.

"We will have to talk to Emma and Ruby tomorrow."

"Yeah." Zelena agreed.

Regina and Zelena tried really hard to continue their homework but it proved to be a hard task.

Cora would never approve of Emma and Ruby, not even as friends. _What were they gonna do._

* * *

 **Until next time :***


	4. Proud

**Well I hope you enjoy chapter 4! I might not be able to update for a few days and that's because tomorrow I'm gonna be busy, first I'm heading to the gym, then the doctors office and then I have an After Work thing. This weekend is gonna be busy as well as I have a lot of prep to do as I'm going on vacation on Wednesday! But I might to be able to write something small this weekend we'll see.**

 **There is some awesome sisterly love in this chapter! I'm gonna miss them together so much!**

* * *

Then Regina and Zelena came to school the next day they searched the entire school to find Emma and Ruby. They weren't too surprised when they found them at the locker room.

Zelena closed the door and locked it.

"We need to talk." Regina panted clearly out of breath.

"What happened?" Ruby asked.

"At dinner last night…"Regina started.

"At dinner what?" Emma questioned.

"At dinner last night mother said she wanted to meet you two as the group chat she got a glance of suggested we four might be close." Zelena continued.

Emma and Ruby knew this couldn't be good.

"You guys are panicking because you don't know what to do right?" Emma asked.

Both sisters nodded.

"Well I got an idea…" Emma bit her lip.

Regina's eyes went wide.

"You can relax Gina. It's nothing crazy." Regina smiled at the nickname.

"So what's your idea?" Zelena asked.

"Well this might not be such a big deal for you guys but trust me Ruby will hate me for this." Emma nervously laughed.

"Why would I hate you?"

"Because this involves us cleaning up. To look more like them." Emma gestured towards the sisters.

"Oh. Yeah you're right I do hate you."

Zelena and Regina just laughed. They couldn't imagine how funny Emma and Ruby would look dressed like them.

"We got to do it though, for them." Emma pointed out.

"You're right."

"You better pay me for this Zelly." Ruby winked.

Zelena blushed but nodded.

"Same goes for you missy." Emma smirked and Regina blushed as well.

"Deal."

"So talk to your mother and let us know when a good day is to come over."

"Will do." Regina smiled.

Zelena and Regina started walking towards the door when Emma grabbed a hold of Regina's wrist.

"Wait." Emma whispered.

Regina turned around and Ruby knew that was her cue to leave as well so she followed behind Zelena.

"Do you have anything special planned after practice?" Emma asked.

"No I don't believe so."

"Good. Meet me behind the school. I've planned something special." Regina beamed at what Emma was telling her. Someone so badass Emma was a romantic who knew?

"Sure." Then Regina turned around and left and Emma stood there with a smile on her lips.

* * *

It was now 4:45pm and Emma was waiting behind the school building. She was scrolling through her Instagram feed while waiting for Regina.

She was distracted by a recently posted picture of said person when she walked up to her.

"See something you like?"

Emma looked up and smiled.

"Always."

Regina smiled.

"So what is this secret that you have planned." Regina asked curiously.

"You'll have to wait and see." Emma smirked.

Regina rolled her eyes. Emma grabbed her hand and they started walking.

"Wait are we headed towards the secret spot?"

"Maybe."

When they arrived at the secret spot Emma had already packed up for a picnic.

"Oh my gosh Emma." Regina put a hand over her mouth.

"I thought it was time to have our first date." Emma smiled proudly.

Emma and Regina sat down.

"Are you sure we won't be interrupted?"

"Yeah. I texted Ruby and Zelena yesterday."

"You sneaky little thing!" Regina teased.

Emma laughed.

Both Emma and Regina lost the track of time having fun, talking, teasing each other and sipping on coffee.

They were brought out of their daydream when Regina's phone kept buzzing. Regina reached for it and saw a bunch of missed calls and text messages from her sister.

 _Where are you?! Mother is gonna kill you if you're not home soon!_ Regina gasped as she read the message and saw the time. Emma decided to grab her phone as well and her mouth went wide.

 _Shit_. Emma muttered. She didn't think Regina heard her but apparently she was wrong.

Regina looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I was supposed to be home for dinner 15 minutes ago." Emma nervously laughed.

"I'm supposed to eat in 5 minutes."

"Well this has been fun but all fun things must come to an end right?"

"Right." Regina agreed.

They packed up together and as Regina was about to leave she turned around and pulled Emma close to her and pressed their lips together.

"Wow." Emma let out as they broke apart.

"Wow indeed." Regina smiled proudly.

"See ya tomorrow Emma." Regina waved as she left Emma standing there speechless.

Emma smacked herself at the back of the head. Get your head together stupid, you're late.

As Regina got home she went straight for the bathroom to clean herself up before meeting her family in the dining room.

"How nice of you to join us Regina." Cora said as Regina walked in.

Regina just sat down quietly it was best not to say anything.

"You wanna tell us what you were doing?"

"I had a study session with Mal."

Cora just nodded and Regina looked down at her food.

 _That was close._

"Mother we talked to our friends and they are willing to meet you." Zelena smiled.

"How wonderful."

Regina looked up from her food.

"Yes, we were to talk to you about a day and we will forward that to them." Regina continued.

"How about Saturday?"

"Yes that will work." Zelena confirmed.

"Good."

The rest of the dinner was spent in silence.

After dinner Regina and Zelena headed to Zelena's room to do some studying but also to message Emma and Ruby about Saturday.

In the middle of their study session Zelena looked up at Regina.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"I can feel you staring."

"You were lucky mother bought your lie."

"I know."

"I shot a text to Mal asking for her to cover for me incase she decides to check it out."

"Good."

"How was the date?"

"Oh wouldn't you like to know." Regina smirked.

"Honestly yes, I want to know if Emma is good enough for my little sister."

Regina blushed.

"Well she dragged me to our secret spot where she had planned out a picnic. We got to talk, like really talk and there was a lot of teasing. It was fun. A kind of fun I've never experienced before. I also may have kissed her before I left…" Regina looked down in her book.

"You did what?!" Zelena exclaimed.

"Shhh! Not so loud!" Regina scolded.

"You kissed her?"

"Yes!" Regina shook her head.

"It was the best kiss I've ever had."

"I'm happy that you're happy. Also I'm proud of you." Zelena gave her sister a hug and then they were back to studying.

"One day maybe we could have a double date." Regina said before leaving Zelena's bedroom to get ready for bed.

"I'd love that." Zelena smiled.

"Night sis." Regina smiled back.

"Night."

 _Me and my sister might not get along at all times but I would never trade her for the world._

* * *

 **Until next time :***


	5. Take On The World

**Sorry it's been awhile since I've updated. My only excuses are that I've been busy, on vacation and had my 20th birthday...My birthday was Sunday and then Monday evening I came home from England so been kind of busy but now I'm back with semi regular updates haha.**

 **Anyways as one of my birthday presents from my aunt I got the Regina Rising book and honestly I'm only on chapter 3 but I'm completely hooked also how I'm portraying Regina in this book is basically how Regina is portrayed in the book which is kind of the vibe I've gotten from the show as well and that's why I've written her like this. Meanwhile Emma is portrayed a little bit as from what I've gotten from the show but also from other fanfics. So if you believe this might be out of character than you're allowed to believe that but this is my fanfic and my vision so just deal with it okay? Haha.**

 **Well this chapter has less WickedWolf as this story is Swan Queen. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The time had come, the day Regina would introduce Emma to her mother. Regina was sitting on her bed fidgeting with her fingers.

"You should get a fidget spinner." Zelena smirked and Regina looked up at her sister.

"Maybe I will."

Zelena walked to Regina's bed and sat down next to her.

"How are you so calm?" Regina asked.

Zelena let out a chuckle.

"I may look calm on the outside but on the inside it feels like I'm gonna explode."

"Oh."

They both jumped as Regina's phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's me, Emma."

"Hi Emma. Everything okay?"

Emma scratched the back of her head.

"Umm…yeah everything is peachy."

Regina rolled her eyes.

"I know you're lying to me."

Emma let out a nervous chuckle.

"I'm hella nervous Gina."

"You're not the only one."

"How does your sister feel?"

"You can ask her yourself, she's sitting next to me. Let me just put you on speakerphone."

"Hi Emma."

"Hi Zelena." There was knock on Emma's door.

"Wait a second I think it's Ruby." Emma went up to get the door and there was Ruby standing in a knee length tight red dress and her hair in a long high pony tail and Emma couldn't help herself and burst out laughing.

"Hey! Emma this isn't funny!"

"What?!" The sisters exclaimed.

Emma tried to contain herself to no avail.

"You guys should see this!" Emma managed to get out between laughs.

"FaceTime?" Regina asked.

"FaceTime." Emma agreed.

"How come you haven't changed." Ruby called out as the FaceTime started.

"I was just about to."

"Well if you hold my phone while I go change so you can laugh at my ridiculous outfit as well."

Emma grabbed her dress hanging in her closet that she and Mary Margaret had gone to buy as Emma had told her she needed to buy a dress just for this occasion.

It was pink dress that went below her butt but short enough so it wasn't covering her knees.

Emma stepped out of the bathroom and Ruby gasped.

"What!" The Mills sisters once again exclaimed.

Ruby turned that camera around so it was on Emma and well Zelena was gasping as well and Regina she gulped and well that made Emma smirk.

"You look stunning Emma." Zelena complimented.

"Thank you. I hope this okay. I don't wear dresses a lot but I found this one pretty."

Regina finally managed to get out of her daydreaming.

"It's perfect." She smiled and Emma smiled back.

"Can I leave my hair like this? Like the curls are enough right?"

"Yes."

"Okay good and yes Regina I'll be waring heels."

"I wasn't…"

"Sure."

Zelena and Ruby laughed.

"Can you even walk in heels?" Zelena asked.

"Actually yes. I've lived in a few snobby foster homes, I know all about dressing properly to etiquette."

Zelena nodded impressed.

"Then you know more than me." Ruby laughed.

"I guess I do." Emma laughed as well.

"Well we should also go change. See you soon." Regina smiled.

"Yes." Emma smiled as well and the conversation ended.

"You ready?" Emma asked Ruby.

"Not at all. You?"

"Same, same."

Back at the mansion Regina was pacing back and forth in her bedroom waiting for Emma to come.

"Regina you are pacing." Regina snapped back at hearing her mothers voice.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you pacing? You know better."

"I'm sorry mother. I'm just nervous."

"Dear you have nothing to be nervous about."

"You won't interrogate her as you've done with my boyfriends please?"

"I have not done such thing!"

Regina raised an eyebrow even though she knew that it might cost her a grounding.

"Okay I will not."

"Good. Because even though she might be dressed and behave properly doesn't mean she's like my other friends okay?"

"Okay."

"Thank you." At that there was a knock on the door.

"They are here." Regina sprinted out of her bedroom and down the stairs to open the door.

"Hi Emma!" Regina exclaimed.

"Hi yourself."

"Hi." Ruby interrupted.

"Hi Ruby. Zelena should be down any second."

Ruby walked in and Emma followed.

Zelena descended from the stairs and greeted her secret girlfriend and then nodded towards Emma.

"Zelena, Regina would you like to introduce your friends." Cora suggested.

The girls turned towards Cora and Henry and smiled.

"Well mother this is Emma. Emma this is my mother Cora."

"I am pleased to make your acquaintance." Emma reached out her hand for them to shake.

"Oh the pleasure is all mine." Cora assured.

"Mother this is Ruby." Zelena announced.

"It's nice to meet you." She extended her hand as well.

"It's nice to meet you as well." Henry smiled.

"How about we sit down for tea?"

"Don't mind if I do." Emma smiled and Regina slapped her arm.

"Ouch!" Emma whined.

"So Emma tell us about yourself."

"Well I'm 16 years old and I've spent my entire life either in foster homes, group homes or on the street. I've been playing soccer since I was 6 years old, soccer has always been my safe haven. Mary Margaret and David took me in a little over a month ago and just told me they want to adopt me, which I've agreed on. That's about it."

"Oh my, that must have been awful. Living in so many different homes as well as on the street."

"It's been a journey but it has definitely made me the person I am today, I wouldn't be this strong." Regina smiled towards Emma who smiled back.

Ruby had to excuse herself early as she had homework and had to help out her granny. Meanwhile Cora had asked if Emma would want to stay for dinner and she had happily accepted. She had texted MM and told her that she would be eating at Regina's and that she wouldn't be home too late.

Emma had asked if she could help with anything but Cora had told her that it wasn't necessary so Emma had followed Regina to her bedroom.

Regina breathed out as she closed the door to her bedroom.

"Someone is relieved I see." Emma teased.

Regina rolled her eyes.

"You know you could have said no to dinner right?"

"I know but I want to stay." Regina smiled awkwardly.

They sat down my Regina's desk and started her MacBook. They had decided to watch some YouTube videos while waiting for dinner. Regina had scooted closer to Emma and was leaning on her shoulder. Emma placed a kiss to Regina's forehead.

Regina looked up at Emma.

"How are we going to tell my mother about us?"

"I don't know Gina but I'll be with you every step of the way."

"Thank you."

"Always princess always."

Regina hit Emma playfully again.

"Ouch!"

Regina kissed Emma on the lips.

"Gina I believe you and I can take on the world."

"I believe so as well."

They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat and both Regina and Emma tensed.

 _Oh shit._

* * *

 **Until next time :***


	6. If You Say So

**This chapter is a little shorter than usual but I didn't want to add more.**

 **To Vonny who reviewed the previous chapter. The reason Cora likes Emma is because Emma made herself seem different to what she is so she would be liked by Cora. That is gonna be changed in future chapters.**

 **Well I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Regina and Emma turned around to find Henry standing in the door opening. Regina's tension subsided, not fully but enough.

"Dad!" Regina exclaimed.

Henry just stood there, he was probably as shocked as they were.

"Regina…you know Cora wouldn't approve of this."

"I know daddy. Please don't tell her." Regina pleaded.

Henry could tell how hurt his daughter was about this, but he could also tell how much Emma meant to Regina as Emma was currently rubbing soothing circles on Regina's back to calm her down as the tears were streaming down her face.

Henry walked up to Regina and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I won't princess but one day you'll have to tell her, especially if you two wants to move forward with this."

"I know daddy, I'm just scared."

"That's why I'll be there every step of the way."

"So you approve?" Emma asked curiously.

"Of course I do, as long as my princess is happy I'll always approve."

"Thank you daddy." Regina sniffled and hugged her dad.

"If only Cora was this understanding." Emma muttered.

"Understand what?" Cora interrupted.

"Nothing." The three of them blurted out.

"Is that so…" Cora raised an eyebrow.

"I assure you Mrs Mills that it's nothing." Emma answered.

"If you say so. Henry I thought you were gonna tell them that dinner was ready."

"I'm sorry Cora. We'll be right down." Henry smiled and Cora turned around and headed down the stairs.

They all sighed in relief.

"That was close." Regina mumbled.

"Come on girls we wouldn't want to make Cora wait any longer." Regina wiped away the rest of her tears and they all descended the stairs and headed into the dining room.

"How nice of the three of you to finally join us." Cora said as they sat down.

Regina winced because she knew how her mother felt about her being late for dinner. Zelena smirked at Regina.

"What." Regina mouthed towards Zelena and she just shook her head.

After dinner Emma had thanked everyone for dinner but that she had to leave as she had promised Mary Margaret she would help her with the laundry.

Regina had headed up to her room to do some homework when her sister walked in.

"You were late for dinner, again. Mother is not at all happy."

"I know, I know."

"Why the secrecy between you, Emma and father?"

"Nothing." Regina mumbled and tried to focus on her homework.

Zelena raised an eyebrow, closed the door and went to sit down next to her sister.

"I don't believe you." Regina sighed and turned towards her sister.

"Okay, so me and Emma was sitting right here were we are sitting now, talking about how we were gonna tell mother about us. We kissed and well daddy caught us."

Zelena gasped.

"No need to gasp dear." Regina smirked.

"What?"

"Well dad approves of me and Emma and said he was gonna be with us every step of the way when we tell mother."

Zelena's hand went up and covered her mouth.

"I was a shocked as you were. But since he approves of me and Emma he'll probably approve of you and Ruby."

Zelena smiled. The thought of just hiding her relationship from one parent seemed like something she could only dream of.

"Can you be with me when I tell him." Zelena asked.

"Sure." Regina smiled towards her older sister and Zelena smiled back.

When Emma stepped through the front door Mary Margaret and David greeted her.

"Hey Emma we got something to show you!"

"Okay…" Emma walked up to them.

"The adoption papers came! We just got to sign them!"

"Oh my gosh!" Emma exclaimed.

"You want to sign it right now?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Yes!"

"Well then it's nice to see that you're as excited as we are!"

Emma chuckled.

"Of course I am. I never thought this day would come."

"We know but here it is." Mary Margaret smiled.

"Thank you."

"We should be the one thanking you."

"Stop you're gonna make me blush."

"Well I hope I get to do that more from now on." David winked.

Emma rolled her eyes.

"Of course."

Later on in the evening when Emma was helping Mary Margaret with the laundry Emma kept folding the same shirt over and over again.

"What's wrong Emma?"

"Nothing."

Mary Margaret raised an eyebrow.

"You sure? It doesn't have do with Regina does it?"

Emma's eyes went wide.

"How did you know?"

"I'm about to be your mother…"

"Good point."

"So do you wanna tell me what's bothering you?"

"Well…I haven't told you guys about this yet…but me and Regina are dating…"

"I know."

"You know?"

"Well I can't say you have been very subtle about it. You've been smiling super brightly after talking with her and you've also come home with lipstick marks on your face and neck…"

"Okay okay that's enough!"

"So what's bothering you about it?"

"Well today before dinner me and Regina were talking in her room and well she kissed me and her father caught us. He's okay with it and approves but we don't know how to tell Cora. Because well you know…"

"Yeah I know. She doesn't approve a lot of what Regina does sometimes not even things Zelena does."

"Yeah but that's not all. Zelena is dating Ruby."

"Oh my, Cora is not gonna be happy."

"I've stopped telling my foster parents I was gay because it's only caused problems for me. But for them it seems so much worse."

"I'm glad you told me though." Mary Margaret hugged Emma.

"So am I."

As they broke apart Emma was smiling.

"Henry said he would be with us every step of the way so that feels good."

"So will I, and David."

"I will what?" David popped his head in.

"Be with me and Regina when we tell Cora that we are dating."

"Of course I would!"

David walked up to Emma and Mary Margaret and hugged them both.

"We will do this as a family."

 _As a family._ Emma thought as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Until next time :***


	7. Million Reasons

**Hey guyyyysssss! The only thing I have to say about this chapter is that you might need tissues...you've been warned.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

When Regina's alarm went off Monday morning she groaned, turned the alarm off and turned around.

Emma had invaded her dreams and well when she had woken up in the middle of the night and realized it was only a dream she had tried as hard as possible to get back to dream but ended up just twisting and turning in bed for the rest of the night. So Regina did not want to get out of bed.

Her phone buzzed and Regina groaned again. She rolled back and grabbed the device but her tired expression went away when she saw Emma's name next to a text message.

 _Good morning babe_ read the message and Regina couldn't help but smile.

Regina typed on her phone as Zelena walked in.

"Hey we're gonna be late for breakfast!"

"Just a second!"

Zelena raised an eyebrow.

"Emma?"

"Emma."

Regina put her phone down and followed her sister downstairs.

"How nice of the two of you to join us." Cora greeted as they entered.

"Good morning to you too mother." Regina smiled as she sat down.

After breakfast Regina got back to her room and got ready for school.

Regina thought that Zelena was gonna pound on her door for taking such a long time but to Regina's surprise she finished getting ready before her sister.

"Hey Zel you ready?" Regina shouted from outside her bedroom.

"Just a minute!" Regina rolled her eyes.

When Zelena got out of her room the sisters headed down the stairs and said good bye to their parents and headed out.

Emma and Ruby where waiting for them outside of Granny's.

"What took you guys so long?" Emma asked.

"Hey don't blame me! This was all her." Regina pointed towards Zelena who blushed.

"Sorry."

"Come on we're gonna be late." Ruby said as she grabbed Zelena's wrist and dragged her.

Regina grabbed Emma's hand.

"So did you sleep well?" Emma asked.

Regina's eyes went wide. _Did she know?_

"Umm…yeah."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Regina?"

"I'll tell you later."

The bell rang and they all rushed in to their respective classes.

When Regina and Zelena got out of the school building to meet up Emma and Ruby for lunch Regina leaned towards Zelena.

"Hey have you felt like someone has been watching you like from a far, like spying or something?"

Zelena's eyes went wide.

"Yes! Shit I didn't wanna say anything because like I thought I was making it up."

"Do you think it's mother?" Regina asked.

"I hope not."

"Me too."

When they got there Emma and Ruby were already there.

"This is the second time today that we have had to wait for you two." Emma laughed.

"And this time it was all Regina." Zelena smirked.

"True. We feel like we're being watched."

"Honestly we were just saying the same." Ruby admitted.

"Fuck!" Regina hissed under her breath.

"It's gotta be our mother." Zelena mumbled.

"Maybe we should be more careful and not spend so much time together?" Emma suggested.

"No. This has to come to an end. I don't know about you Zelena but I'm not gonna let my mother be in the way of my relationship with Emma." Regina snapped.

"You wanna tell her?" Emma asked.

"Yes. I wanna be able to show the world that you're mine." Emma smiled and Regina smiled back.

Emma leaned towards Regina and gave her a kiss.

"I'm yours." Emma whispered against Regina's lips and Regina's heart started beating very fast.

After school when Regina and Zelena walked home Regina kept fidgeting with her fingers.

"I told you to get a fidget spinner." She laughed.

"I have it's on it's way."

"Regina I might not be ready to do this but you sure as hell are and I believe in you. You can do this."

"I know but that doesn't mean I don't have to be nervous right?"

"True."

When they entered the house Cora was waiting for them in the foyer.

"Regina dear can I talk to you."

"Sure mother I have to talk to you as well."

Cora had a confused look on her face but turned around and headed for her study.

"Good luck." Zelena smiled reassuringly.

"Thanks sis." Zelena headed up the stairs to her room as Regina followed their mother.

Regina sat down across from her mother and waited for her mother to say something.

"Is there anything you wanna tell me dear."

"Yes there is."

"Go on then."

"I know you've been spying on us mother and I'm here to tell you that I'm in love with Emma and I do not care what you think I'm gonna stay with her."

"Well we will just have to see about that."

"What does that mean?"

"You will see."

Regina bit her lip and headed towards her room.

 _Nothing about this sounded good._

Regina first stuck her head into Zelena's room.

Regina just shook her head and Zelena knew what that meant. She wouldn't be telling her mother about her and Ruby anytime soon.

As Regina got to her room she threw her bag onto the floor and sat down by her desk. She grabbed her phone from her pocket and opened her text conversation with Emma and started typing.

Regina

4:57pm

Mother knows, she obviously doesn't approve and she's not gonna let us see each other.

Emma

4:58pm

I don't care, our love for each other is stronger than anything she can do.

Regina

4:58pm

You believe so?

Emma

4:58pm

I know so.

Regina

4:59pm

I love you.

Emma

4:59pm

I love you too.

That was the first time they had said I love you too each other. It wasn't how Regina had expected it but it still meant so much to her. She couldn't wait to get to say it to Emma's face. She just hoped that whatever her mother had in mind wasn't too bad.

That night Regina had a really hard time falling asleep and she couldn't help but sob over the fact that she might never be able to be with Emma again. Sure Emma had tried to reassure her that everything was gonna be okay but Regina knew what her mother was capable of and that scared her.

Henry stuck his head into Regina's room to find his daughter crying. He walked in and sat down on the bed and Regina curled up into her father.

"Daddy I don't know what to do! I don't wanna lose Emma." She sobbed into his neck.

"I know princess. We will figure something out." He started rubbing her back.

He stayed like that until Regina had fallen asleep. He had to do something he hated seeing his precious daughter like this.

That evening when Emma had gotten home after a study session with Ruby she sat down with her now adoptive parents to eat dinner.

"So how was your day."

"Good, I guess…"

"You wanna tell us about it?"

"Regina told her mother about us and now she's gonna do anything to keep us apart. I tried to reassure Regina that everything was gonna be okay but deep down both her and I know that it's not that easy. I don't know what to do." Emma just shrugged and took a deep breath before she continued.

"I don't know what's gonna happen to us, or to her for that matter. I'm scared of whatever Cora has in mind. Is she gonna ground her? Get her out of school and let her be home schooled? Is she gonna do something that will leave scars on her body? I honestly don't wanna think about it but it's the only thing I can think about. I really want to keep her safe."

Mary Margaret grabbed Emma's hand.

"We will help you, we will talk to Henry and see what he's thinking and then we will figure something out okay?"

"Okay."

Emma excused herself and headed towards her room. She said she had homework, which she does but she knew there was no way she was gonna be able to do them.

Emma threw herself down on the bed and sighed.

She grabbed her phone and shot a text to Zelena hoping she would tell her Regina's state.

Back in the kitchen Mary Margaret and David where finishing up with the dishes.

"I really hope we can fix this seeing the state Emma is in we could only imagine how Regina is feeling." Mary Margaret sighed.

"Yeah and Emma wanting to help her so badly makes me want to help her help Regina."

"Same. David we got to get Regina out of that house or get Cora to understand."

"I know honey." David pressed a kiss to Mary Margaret's forehead.

Neither Emma or Regina slept well that night.

Emma grabbed her phone and started texting Regina.

Emma

11:43pm

I've got a hundred million reasons to walk away but baby I just need one good one to stay.

 _Read 11:44pm._

* * *

 **Until next time :***


	8. Girls Will Be Girls

**Sorry this took so long but I've been rather busy lately as well as being abroad. From Wednesday evening until Sunday morning I was in Tallinn and had no chance at all to write. This week might be a little slow as well as it is Stockholm Pride and I'm attending huhu. But other than the writing should be better by now.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

 **Still don't own ouat ;)**

* * *

When Emma had rolled around to check her phone more time and saw that it read 5:30am she decided to get up anyways. She didn't have to get up for another hour but since she knew she wouldn't be able to get anymore sleep so she swung her legs over the bed and got up. As she walked down the stairs she rubbed her eyes.

"Hi baby you're up early." MM smiled as she handed Emma a cup of hot cocoa with cinnamon.

"Well I haven't really slept well anyways." Emma scratched the back of her head.

"To be honest neither did we." David said as he came up and pressed a kiss to the back of Emma's head.

Emma raised her eyebrow waiting for her adoptive parents to continue.

"After you went up stairs last night we called Henry."

"And?"

"Well he had gone to check on Regina yesterday and she was crying. He sat with her until she eventually fell asleep. He really wants to help her, he really does but he doesn't know how and neither do we, but that doesn't mean we're gonna give up. Okay?"

Emma just shrugged as a tear fell down.

"We gotta help her before Cora hurts her or she hurts herself." A sob escaped Emma's mouth.

Emma really didn't wanna think about Regina hurting herself, because it made her feel like she couldn't help her, which she knows she can if she got the chance.

"We know sweetie and we will invade before something physical happens."

They were interrupted by a knock on the door and David went to see who it was.

"Hi Mr. Nolan can I come in?" Zelena smiled shyly.

"Yeah sure." He opened the door further and Zelena walked in.

"Hi Zelena what are you doing here?" Emma asked and gave her friend a hug.

"We need to talk."

Regina was glad that she had managed to get some sleep when she woke up the next morning. She had been sure she was gonna be up all night crying but crying must have made her exhausted and then eventually made her fall asleep.

She decided that she was gonna avoid her mother as much as possible so skipping breakfast was definitely happening. There was a knock on her door and she sighed.

"Come in." Regina sat down on her bed.

Henry stuck in his head.

"Hi princess. How are you?"

Regina smiled at the sight of her dad.

"Hi daddy. I'm okay."

Henry walked over to Regina's bed and sat down next to her.

"Did you get some sleep?"

"A little."

"Good."

"How about I take you out for breakfast this morning?"

"I'd love to." He placed a kiss on Regina's forehead and then got up.

"If you finish getting ready and then we'll go okay?"

"Okay." He left Regina's room and Regina headed into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

Back at the Nolan's they all had gotten seated.

"So I think you all know why we need to talk." Zelena began.

"Yes." They all agreed.

"Good. But we got to wait a little while okay?"

"Okay, why?" Emma asked.

"Well me and father were talking last night, obviously and well we had this cover were he would take Regina out for breakfast this morning but he's actually taking her here because well we need to talk and come up with some sort of plan. The breakfast cover is just so mother won't find out." Zelena explained.

"Oh, okay. When will they be here."

"Any minute actually."

Another knock on the door and Emma went up to open it.

"Hi." Emma smiled towards Regina who smiled back.

Emma let Henry and Regina in and they also took a seat. They had a very serious conversation to get through.

As the conversation was over Emma, Regina and Zelena had to get to school and before they headed towards their respective classes Emma grabbed both Regina and Zelena wrists and looked them right in the eyes.

"You know you can stay with me and the Nolans any time right?" The Mills' sisters smiled at Emma.

"Yes." They both nodded.

"Good. See ya at lunch."

None of the parents well with the exception of Cora were against them having lunch together and had encouraged them to keep doing what they usually did.

Mary Margaret had texted Emma right before lunch telling her to bring the sisters home with her after school.

"Hey." Emma swung an arm around Regina's waist as they headed for lunch.

"Hi." Regina smiled weakly again. She was trying her best to keep her spirits up but it was hard.

"So Mary Margaret just texted me and told me to bring you two with me after school."

"Why?" Zelena asked.

"She didn't say."

"Okay then."

They began to eat well Emma and Zelena were eating, Regina was just moving around her salad with her fork.

"Regina babe you got to eat something."

"I know. I just can't." Regina moved in closer to Emma.

Emma didn't want to push her but she knew that Regina had to eat something. She grabbed her backpack and picked out the perfectly red apple.

"Here. You got to eat something, if not now then later okay?" Regina nodded and took the apple out of Emma's hand.

When school and practice was over, soccer for Emma and cheer for Regina and Zelena they all walked back to Emma's.

As they all stumbled through the front door Mary Margaret and David greeted them.

"How was your day?"

"As good as could be expected." Emma said as she fell down on the couch.

Mary Margaret turned her attention to the sisters.

"And you?"

"Fine." Zelena smiled and sat down next to Emma.

Regina stared out the window trying to avoid the question.

"Regina?"

Regina looked towards Mary Margaret and just broke down crying. She had tried to keep it in all day and now she just couldn't any longer. Mary Margaret opened her arms and Regina went right in.

"It's okay Regina, you're safe here." A tear fell down Zelena's cheek and Emma grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"You're also safe here, okay?"

Zelena nodded and Emma pulled her in for a hug.

As Regina had calmed down and sat down in between her sister and her girlfriend.

"So after the three of you left for school this morning we continued to talk and meanwhile Cora was out doing things today we met up with Henry and packed things of yours that are important. While Henry is looking for a place for the three of you to live we have decided that you two stay with us. You'll attend school and practices as usual but instead of sleeping and eating at the mansion you know do that here. Okay?"

Regina and Zelena's eyes sparkled.

"Really?" Regina question.

"Really."

"It will be like a longish sleepover." Emma commented.

"Well you can't stay up after 12am on school nights okay?" David adressed.

"Obviously."

"So go on upstairs. Regina and Zelena you can find your things up stairs. You can organize later, dinner is in an hour so I would start homework okay?"

"Yes."

The three girls headed up the stairs and started their homework. Dinner rolled around and they all did some small talk before the girls headed up to do some more homework before bed.

When it was time for bed the girls were teasing each other and giggling.

Mary Margaret and David had told them an x amount of times to keep it down.

The last time they were told to keep quiet they did.

"Girls will be girls." She said as she laid her head down on the pillow.

Regina and Zelena laughed.

"Night." Emma smiled.

"Night." The sisters smiled as well.

They all hoped they would sleep well tonight. Not because of what's happening in their life but because they were all sharing a bed. Emma was on one side, Regina in the middle and Zelena on the other side. It was only for the night though since Regina and Zelena would get their beds tomorrow but for now they were all grateful that Emma had a fairly large bed.

But it didn't take long until the three teenagers were fast asleep.

* * *

 **Until next time :***


	9. Perfect

**So here comes chapter 9. This is very angsty but also very fluffy!**

 ** _So some guidelines_ : I've made Emma and Zelena the same age. This is set like late April and since Zelena's birthday is April 15 she has already turned 18. Emma's birthday is as you know October 23 which means she's still 17. Regina just turned 17 as her birthday is February 1. I just wanted to clear that up haha. The year is also 2017 in case anyone is wondering. Which would make Zelena and Emma born 1999 and Regina 2000. Also since I've based this on the Swedish school system Emma and Zelena will be graduating next year and Regina the year after that :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

When the three teenagers woke up the next morning to the sound of Emma's alarm they all groaned but as the relatively good girls that they are Regina and Zelena got up and started getting ready. Emma on the other hand was still in bed and had no plans on getting up.

"Hey Emma! Get up!" Regina threw her pillow at Emma.

"Just five more minutes. Please."

The sisters rolled their eyes and headed down the stairs. They were greeted by Mary Margaret and David as they sat down for breakfast.

"Where is Emma?" Mary Margaret asks.

"Still in bed." Regina laughs.

"Please Regina can you drag her down here."

"Sure, my pleasure." Regina winks at her sister. Regina heads back upstairs and Emma was fast asleep again, she walks up to the bed and leans forward and kisses Emma on her lips to which Emma smiles.

"Baby it's time to get up." Regina whispered in Emma's ear.

Emma opens her eyes and sits up.

"If you wake me up every morning like that you could get me up before sunrise." Emma winks and Regina smirks.

"Maybe I will." This time it was Regina's turn to wink and Emma gasped. Regina turns around and heads down stairs again leaving Emma still shocked.

Five minutes later Emma comes down as well.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." David says as he sips on his coffee.

Emma just rolls her eyes and grabs a mug and pour some coffee.

An hour later and all three girls are heading into the school building.

It was Friday and they only had two classes and it was English and Science which are the only classes they all have together.

As the day was over they all headed back to Emma's. When they were almost _home_ they met someone that none of them really wanted to talk to, Cora.

"Mother what are you doing here?" Regina barked.

"Am I not allowed to see how many daughters are doing?"

"Well I'm doing better now when I'm not around you." Regina snapped.

Emma bit her tongue and Zelena looked down at her shoes.

"You see Regina, I don't think that's the case. You know I always base my decisions for your own good and being with her…" Cora points to Emma.

"Is not one of them." Emma just rolls her eyes at the comment.

Regina smiles.

"No mother, being with Emma is one of the best decisions, _I've_ made. I am 17 years old and I have the right to be in love with whomever I want and I've chosen Emma and if you can't deal with that I don't want you in my life okay?" Emma melted as Regina said in love, did this mean Regina was in love with her? This was something she would have to ask her later.

Cora turned her attention to Zelena who had managed to look up from the ground.

"How about you? You've always been my precious perfect daughter."

Zelena looked away for a second and smiled shyly.

"Mother you know how much I appreciate everything you've done for me but if you can't be proud of Regina for who she is I don't want anything to do with you. Also since you're not proud of my baby sis than how can you be proud of me?"

Cora looks at her with a confused expression.

"What do you mean? You're not like your sister of course I'm proud of you."

Zelena raised her eyebrow.

"Really mother? Really? Did you know I was dating Ruby?"

Regina grabbed Zelena's hand and squeezed it. Her sister had been there for her and now she had to return the favor.

Cora stiffed. She couldn't believe what her daughter was telling her.

"Are you telling me I have two daughters who are not normal. Great, you got to be kidding me."

Regina's rage got our of hand after hearing that comment from her mother.

"'Not normal' now you got the be fucking kidding me." Regina didn't even care about her language anymore she was pissed off.

"There is nothing called normal! Also I'm pretty tired of your fucking demands. I wasn't allowed to play soccer because it was what sophisticated girls do so I joined the cheer squad to make you happy, yes you! I'm so tired of being your 'perfect' little girl because I'm far from it. I want to be able to wear jeans, leather jackets and sneakers. Not dresses, tights and heels. I want to be able to play soccer and get dirty without being looked at by you with your unsatisfied eyes. I wanna be able to make out with my girlfriend with out you looking disgusted and if the only way to do so is without having you in my life than so be it because I would rather be happy and dirty than clean and miserable. It's time that I take charge of my life and show that no one decides my fate but me. Mother love isn't weakness as you've always told me it's strength and that is something that you will never accomplish."

Cora turned her attention to Zelena once again hoping that she would come through but Zelena just looked at Regina and smiled.

"I'm not going to change my mind either mother, I'm with my sister on this one."

Cora was just about to scold her offspring when Mary Margaret and David showed up after being out getting groceries.

"What's going on here?" David asks.

"Mother was just about to yell at us. You came right on time." Regina smirked at her mother.

"Cora if you have something to say, say it to us and leave the girls alone." Mary Margaret addressed before she gathered the girls.

"Come on girls." Emma walked in first and the sisters followed with Mary Margaret behind them with one hand on each of the girls backs. David stayed behind and watched the girls walk inside.

"If you come close to the girls again your going to regret it." He ordered.

"Are you threatening me?" Cora laughed.

"You're damn right I am. You've caused your girls so much harm over the years and we are not gonna let you do that anymore." With that he turned his heel and walked in leaving a stunned Cora behind.

Both Regina and Zelena had been pretty bummed after their meeting with their mother and the girls were not at all in the mood for dinner but had gone down stairs anyways to at least eat a little. Emma had helped with dinner so the sisters had been alone upstairs talking which had been good for the both of them and they had even managed to become a little closer.

Dinner turned out to be really fun, they had made homemade pizza and Regina and Zelena were smiling for the first time since this afternoon. They were even laughing. It had hurt Emma so much seeing Regina so down but now when she was laughing and smiling Emma's heart wasn't as broken. She was still broken knowing this is how Regina's relationship with her mother is going to be like but knowing that she will be happy now feels so much better.

Zelena had offered to help with the dishes so Regina and Emma could get some time alone. As they sat down on Emma's bed Regina leaned into her to breath in her scent.

"I'm so proud of you." Emma beamed and place a kiss on Regina's forehead.

"I'm proud of me too and my sister. I'm still pretty shocked over the fact that she told mother about her and Ruby."

"Yeah me too." Emma laughed and Regina laughed as well.

"I got something to ask you though…" Emma trailed off.

"Oh?" Regina looked a little worried but sat up so she could face Emma.

"It's nothing bad I promise!" Emma smiled.

"Okay then go on."

"As you were slaying your mother you said something along the lines of 'I'm allowed to be in love with whomever I want…'"

Regina gulped.

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering if that meant that you were in love with me?" The end sounding more as a whisper as Emma was scared of her answer and she looked down on the floor.

Regina started smiling so bright almost like one of the youtube videos she had shown her about a puppy licking a babys face and the baby for so excited and smiled abnormally bright but Emma was still scared of her answer and Regina could sense that.

"Of course you idiot. Of course I'm in love with you."

"Really?" It was now Emma's time to smile abnormally bright.

"Yes." Regina leaned towards Emma and placed a kiss on her lips. The kiss grew deeper and hands were roaming over each others bodies. It was like it was only the two of them and nothing seemed to be able to stop them until they heard someone learning their throat.

"Yeah it would be nice if you wouldn't be so horny when you two aren't completely alone." Zelana teased as she plumped down on her bed.

"Sorry sis." Regina looked genuinely sorry and Emma was slightly embarrassed.

"Also Emma you don't have to be embarrassed about making out with my sister I know she's gorgeous, beautiful, hot and everything in between. Don't think I wouldn't be on her as well if we weren't sisters." They all laughed.

They all settled on Emma's bed with popcorn and soda and popped in a movie.

The perfect ending to a Friday.

* * *

 **Until next time :***


End file.
